Because I Only See You
by chewyvernon
Summary: [MEANIE, BXB] Rin 2018 Tak peduli seberapa jauh Mingyu melangkah pergi, pandangan Wonwoo akan selalu tertuju pada sosok tinggi itu.


Derap langkah karet sepatu yang bergesekan dengan dinginnya ubin menggema di sepanjang koridor. Jeon Wonwoo berjalan tertatih memegangi ujung hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan. Rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya, membuat sosok ringkih itu tak mampu berjalan dengan benar.

"Aish, kenapa mimisannya tidak segera berhenti?!," gerutu sosok itu seraya menahan darah kotor yang mengalir di atas bibirnya.

Wonwoo memang sudah terbiasa merasakan sakit kepala hebat atau sejenisnya, namun untuk mimisan; ini adalah yang pertama setelah 9 tahun berlalu. Wonwoo berjalan melalui koridor sepi menuju ruang kelas di ujung. Sebenarnya jarak ruangan itu dengan posisi Wonwoo saat ini tidaklah jauh, hanya saja keadaan membuat lelaki kurus itu terus mengeluh karena tak segera sampai.

"Sepi sekali," gumam Wonwoo lirih.

Ia menolehkan kepala ke arah kiri, menampakkan pemandangan indah dari jingga langit senja yang terlihat di balik jendela transparan. Pandangan Wonwoo terkunci walaupun langkah tertatihnya masih saja berlanjut. Obsidian hitamnya tampak berkaca-kaca terbias oleh kilau mentari senja. Sekelebat ingatan terbesit di kepala Wonwoo. Ingatan indah yang akan jadi menyakitkan saat diingat, dan Wonwoo memilih untuk berusaha melupakannya, walaupun sulit. Tanpa sadar, pandangan Wonwoo telah berubah. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap ujung sepatu hitam miliknya. Membiarkan tetesan merah gelap mengotori sepanjang koridor.

 _Cklek_

Pintu kelas terbuka. Ruangan itu telah kosong karena murid-murid yang piket telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Segera Wonwoo berjalan ke tempat duduknya, membereskan beberapa buku dan alat tulis, memasukkannya ke dalam ransel kemudian menyampirkannya di bahu kanan —tangan kirinya masih memegangi hidung.

Suasana sekolah sangatlah sepi. Wonwoo mulai berpikir bahwa hanya dirinya yang tersisa di tempat ini karena seluruh siswa telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Wonwoo hampir saja mencapai gerbang utama sekolah, namun langkahnya justru terhenti. Mata rubahnya memicing, menatap ke kejauhan. Wonwoo mengulum senyum, tangannya terangkat melambai pada sosok berkulit pucat yang berdiri di sisi gerbang utama. Lelaki kurus itu mempercepat langkahnya yang sedikit terseok. Rasa pusing dan letihnya menguap begitu saja saat matanya mendapati sang kekasih telah menunggu.

"Kau sudah lama, Seungcheol-hyung?"

Seungcheol —kekasih Wonwoo— menggeleng cepat.

"Aku baru saja sampai. Dan lagi, ada apa dengan hidungmu? Tak biasanya kau mimisan seperti ini," tanya Seungcheol khawatir. Lelaki bermata bulat itu bergerak menangkup wajah mungil Wonwoo dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Bibir Wonwoo mengerucut lucu begitu dahinya membentuk kernyitan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya kelelahan. Aku melupakan sarapanku pagi tadi," aku Wonwoo. Sang kekasih menatap tak suka pada Wonwoo.

"Lain kali jangan melupakan sarapanmu. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa. Arra?" Wonwoo mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih ditangkup Seungcheol. Keduanya tersenyum dengan pandangan yang saling bertemu.

" _Kajja_ , kita pulang."

*

Sudah 2 tahun berlalu semenjak Seungcheol meresmikan hubungannya dengan Wonwoo sebagai sepasang kekasih. Saat itu Wonwoo masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama dan Seungcheol adalah siswa tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas. Usia keduanya terpaut satu tahun, namun Seungcheol tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak menyukai Wonwoo.

Di matanya, sosok Wonwoo adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah ia jumpai setelah ibunya. Kali pertama pertemuan mereka adalah ketika masa orientasi sekolah. Saat itu Wonwoo masih berstatus sebagai siswa baru dan Seungcheol adalah petugas OSIS yang menangani kelas Wonwoo. Sosoknya yang manis, polos, dan imut membuat Seungcheol langsung jatuh hati. Namun siapa sangka, Wonwoo yang berwajah polos itu ternyata telah memiliki kekasih. Lebih mengejutkan, kekasih Wonwoo adalah sang ketua OSIS, teman seangkatan Seungcheol, sekaligus teman membolosnya di pelajaran matematika. Keduanya telah menjalin hubungan selama setahun kala itu, dan terlihat seperti keduanya tak akan mengakhiri hubungan dalam waktu dekat. Perasaan yang sempat menggebu itu mau tak mau harus Seungcheol pendam sendiri. Membiarkannya berdebu di dalam relung hati terdalam, berharap semuanya akan pudar dihapus waktu. Walau pada kenyataannya, itu tak mudah dan membuatnya putus asa.

*

"Seungcheol-hyung," panggil Wonwoo.

Yang dipanggil mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor PC yang menampakkan adegan tembak-menembak khas game FPS. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kamar Seungcheol dengan sang empu yang asik bermain game dan Wonwoo yang rebahan di atas ranjang.

"Ya?"

"Apakah besok kau sibuk?"

Seungcheol tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku _free_ sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Dosenku sedang ada urusan, jadi kelas kosong."

Wonwoo tersenyum antusias. "Kalau begitu besok temani aku ke toko buku, ya? Aku ingin membeli beberapa kumpulan soal untuk persiapan ujian akhir."

" _Aigoo_ , sulit ya menjadi siswa tingkat akhir," ejek Seungcheol seraya terkikik geli menggoda sang kekasih.

"Eiy, awas saja nanti saat kau menghadapi skripsimu. Aku tidak akan segan untuk mengganggu," balas Wonwoo tak mau kalah.

Seungcheol membangkitkan tubuhnya, berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang lalu menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat.

"Apapun untukmu, _Dear_."

Wonwoo tersenyum, semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan sang kekasih. Sedangkan yang lebih tua menghujani pucuk kepala Wonwoo dengan banyak kecupan. Untuk saat ini, biarkan keduanya saling menyalurkan kehangatan. Membiarkan mereka terlarut dalam semesta yang mereka ciptakan. Karena tidak ada yang tahu kapan semua adegan manis nan romantis ini akan diakhiri oleh sang sutradara.

*

Hari ini pun tiba. Pukul 9 pagi, dan Wonwoo sudah bersiap menunggu Seungcheol di teras depan rumahnya. Lelaki manis itu tampak begitu cantik dengan balutan sweater kebesaran berwarna baby blue, celana jeans skinny berwarna senada, serta sepasang sneaker berwarna putih. Tak lupa Wonwoo melingkarkan selempang tas kecil berwarna hitamnya di depan dada. 15 menit kemudian, terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam metalik berhenti di depan kediaman Wonwoo.

"Naiklah," ujar Seungcheol dari kursi kemudi. Wonwoo bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil Seungcheol. Lalu lelaki bermata bulat itu kembali menginjak pedal gasnya, membiarkan mobil itu membawa keduanya menuju toko buku di pusat kota.

"Huf, menurutmu lebih baik yang mana, _hyung?,_ " tanya Wonwoo dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Kedua tangannya terangkat menunjukkan dua buah buku tebal berjudul Kumpulan Latihan Soal dan Pembahasannya.

Seungcheol terlihat mengusap dagunya dengan ujung jari seolah ia tengah berpikir keras. "Kupikir yang kanan lebih lengkap."

"Benarkah?" Seungcheol mengangguk.

Wonwoo pun tersenyum. Dikembalikannya buku yang semula di tangan kirinya ke tumpukan lain. Sedangkan buku yang direkomendasikan oleh Seungcheol didekapnya erat. Lelaki manis itu baru saja berbalik untuk membawa buku pilihannya ke kasir, akan tetapi pemandangan yang terekam maniknya membuatnya urung. Wonwoo mematung di tempatnya. Tanpa sadar dekapannya mengerat, jemarinya meremat sisi buku. Nafasnya tercekat. Sayangnya, hal itu tak disadari oleh sang kekasih yang ternyata sudah berpindah ke sisi lain rak buku.

"Oh, Wonwoo?," sapa sosok tinggi berkulit tan yang menjadi alasan berdiamnya Wonwoo.

Seketika suasana menjadi menegangkan bagi Wonwoo, atau mungkin keduanya. Wonwoo mengulum senyum tipis.

"Mingyu? Kebetulan sekali," balasnya ragu.

"Benar. Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun berlalu dan kita dipertemukan di tempat yang tak terduga," Mingyu menertawakan kalimatnya sendiri.

Wonwoo masih saja gugup melihat tawa lelaki tinggi di hadapannya. Tawa itu tak pernah berubah. Sama sekali tidak. Tentang bagaimana kedua taring Mingyu yang mengintip saat tawanya lepas. Atau bagaimana jantung Wonwoo tetap berdegub kencang saat melihatnya. Semua masih sama, dan Wonwoo menolak untuk berubah.

Mingyu berdeham memecah lamunan Wonwoo. "Kau sendirian?," tanyanya kemudian.

Wonwoo menggeleng, kemudian menunjuk Seungcheol yang berada jauh dari posisi mereka. "Aku bersama Seungcheol-hyung."

Lagi-lagi Mingyu tersenyum. Senyum yang entah bermakna apa, Wonwoo tak mengerti. "Kalian masih bersama ternyata."

"Eiy, apa-apaan dengan kalimatmu itu," Wonwoo mencoba mencairkan suasana dingin di antara mereka.

"Kau sendiri, dengan siapa kemari?" Ganti Wonwoo yang bertanya.

Kali ini Mingyu tampak ragu menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Dengan kekasihku. Namanya Minghao," jelas Mingyu seraya menunjuk lelaki manis bertubuh kurus yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya —sedang memilih buku bacaan.

Rasanya seperti ribuan ton beban menimpa tubuh Wonwoo saat lelaki tinggi itu berucap. Ia lalu melirik sekilas pada lelaki manis yang tadi dilihatnya bersama Mingyu sebelum lelaki itu berjalan menghampirinya. Wonwoo tidak pernah melihat wajah lelaki itu sebelumnya. Namun entah mengapa, Wonwoo merasa lelaki itu cocok untuk Mingyu. Dirinya pun yakin bahwa keduanya saling mencintai. Fakta yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Wonwoo.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Minghao sudah selesai," Mingyu berujar membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo. Lelaki kurus itu hanya tersenyum seraya mengasihani diri sendiri karena degub jantungnya masih saja kencang saat bertatapan dengan sosok Mingyu. Wonwoo meringis merasakan sesak pada dadanya. Sialnya, melihat Mingyu yang tampak begitu serasi di sisi Minghao membuat Wonwoo patah hati, lagi.

*

Sepulang dari toko buku Wonwoo terlihat murung, itulah yang Seungcheol sadari sedari tadi. Sebenarnya, Seungcheol tahu alasan mengapa Wonwoo jadi sedikit pendiam, hanya saja ia memilih untuk bungkam agar suasana tidak menjadi semakin runyam. Singkatnya, ia menghindari perdebatan kecil yang tak berarti. Ia tahu Wonwoo sempat bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mingyu. Dan sangat tidak mungkin bagi Seungcheol untuk tidak mengenali perawakan tinggi nan tegap Mingyu walaupun dari kejauhan, mereka adalah sahabat karib pada masanya.

Lelaki bermata bulat itu menghela nafas, mencoba memfokuskan diri pada jalanan di depan sana. Berharap waktu akan berjalan lebih cepat karena berdua bersama Wonwoo di tengah keheningan sedikit mengganggu perasaannya. Tak hanya itu saja, potongan-potongan cerita di masa lalu pun mulai merasuki ingatannya. Kenangan itu begitu banyak, ada yang indah dan menyenangkan, namun juga ada yang menyesakkan dada. Ingatan mengenai masa lalu dirinya bersama Mingyu dan Wonwoo di masa lalu pun ikut mencuat menimbulkan desiran aneh di sekujur tubuhnya. Seungcheol tak bisa tenang. Mendadak perasaan bersalah menguasai hatinya. Ekor matanya kemudian melirik pada Wonwoo yang tengah menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

Dalam diamnya, Seungcheol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, akankah semua ini benar? Tentang hubungannya dengan Wonwoo dan juga perasaannya pada sosok itu. Karena sejauh ini, Seungcheol merasa ada kesalahan besar dalam hubungan mereka. Ia cukup pandai untuk sekadar mengerti dan mengetahui kesalahan apa itu. Akan tetapi dirinya selalu mencoba mengelak dan berharap semuanya hanyalah mimpi yang akan lenyap ketika dirinya terbangun. Atau justru di saat seperti inilah Seungcheol tengah tertidur dan bermimpi? Entahlah. Perasaannya terlalu rumit karena Seungcheol membubuhkan sedikit keegoisan.

*

"Mingyu, kau tak apa?" Mingyu terlonjak setelah mendengar panggilan lirih dari sisi kirinya, yaitu Minghao.

Lelaki berkebangsaan China itu menatap khawatir pada Mingyu. Pasalnya kekasih tingginya tengah mengemudi dengan keadaan setengah sadar akibat melamun. Dengan terpaksa, Minghao membuyarkan lamunan sang kekasih agar kembali fokus pada jalanan untuk mengantisipasi terjadinya peristiwa yang tak diinginkan.

"Ya, aku baik-baik. Maaf," balas Mingyu sepersekian detik setelah memperbaiki posisi duduknya di balik kemudi.

Minghao mengulum senyum tipis. "Kau harus fokus, Gyu. Apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?," tanyanya lembut.

Ya, ada. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan mantan kekasihku, dan itu menggangguku.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang melamun," bohong Mingyu yang dengan mudahnya dipercayai Minghao. Tentu saja, karena lelaki manis itu tak mengerti apapun sehingga ia akan dengan sangat mudah mempercayai setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut manis Mingyu. Walau pada kenyataannya, tujuhpuluh persen dari keseluruhan ucapan Mingyu pada Minghao adalah bohong. Mingyu memang brengsek. Ia adalah pembohong ulung yang beruntung mendapatkan kekasih manis nan polos seperti Minghao. Namun sayangnya, Mingyu tak pernah memberikan hatinya pada sosok itu. Sedikitpun tidak karena hati Mingyu masih dimiliki Wonwoo sepenuhnya.

"Mingyu," panggil Minghao lagi di tengah keheningan, namun kali ini terdengar lirih.

Mingyu melirik sekilas pada Minghao yang tengah menatap dirinya penuh arti. Ia tak mengerti apa arti tatapan itu, akan tetapi firasatnya tidaklah baik.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?," tanya Minghao lirih dan Mingyu benar-benar _speechless_ dibuatnya. Lelaki tinggi berkulit tan itu gelagapan. Pertanyaan itu harusnya mudah untuk dijawabnya. Namun keraguan dalam hatinya membuat bibirnya kelu. Mingyu mencoba meyakinkan diri untuk kembali membuat kebohongan lain dengan mengatakan bahwa ia sangatlah mencintai lelaki berkebangsaan China itu. Akan tetapi tatapan penuh luka yang Minghao perlihatkan membuatnya urung dan kembali merasa brengsek. Dan ya, memang benar dirinya brengsek.

Keheningan sempat melanda sebelum Minghao mengulum senyum tipis kemudian kembali membuka suara. "Apakah sulit untuk sekadar menjawab pertanyaanku, Mingyu?"

"Atau lebih sulit lagi bagimu untuk kembali membuka hati untukku?"

Minghao tertawa renyah. Menertawakan bagaimana ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan mempertanyakan sebuah jawaban yang jelas-jelas sudah ia ketahui tanpa harus bertanya. Lelaki manis itu tersenyum miris dalam diamnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan setiap sumpah serapah yang siap ia keluarkan kapan saja, namun Minghao memilih untuk bungkam. Ia terlalu mencintai Mingyu hingga tak mampu lagi berpikir dengan waras.

Mingyu memicingkan mata. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu betul apa maksud ucapanku, Kim. Jangan kira aku tidak melihatmu yang sempat bertemu dengan Wonwoo di toko buku tadi," balas Minghao langsung pada intinya. Jujur saja, lelaki manis itu tidak terlalu suka berbasa-basi.

"Maaf," lirih Mingyu tanpa melirik Minghao sedikit pun, ia tak berani.

Minghao mengalihkan pandangannya menuju luar kaca. "Ya, benar. Kau pantas mengatakannya, kau harus meminta maaf padaku. Walaupun sejujurnya itu belum cukup untuk mengobati luka hatiku yang masih basah," ujarnya sedatar mungkin.

Keheningan mendadak mendominasi di antara keduanya. Setelah kalimat terakhir yang Minghao ucapkan, Mingyu tak sedikit pun membuka mulut. Lelaki berkulit itu tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mengutuk diri sendiri karena telah lancang melukai hati rapuh sang kekasih. Mingyu tahu ini semua salah dan kebohongan ini harus segera dihentikan sebelum kedua tokohnya terluka lebih dalam.

"Mingyu," panggil Minghao lagi.

Kali ini Mingyu tidak bersuara namun ia menoleh sekilas ke arah Minghao.

"Maaf. Maaf karena telah membuatmu menderita selama ini," Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Minghao kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Seharusnya aku peka dengan perasaanmu. Seharusnya aku menyadari tatapan kosongmu di saat kita tengah duduk berdua di perpustakaan kota, ataupun lamunan hampamu di kencan terakhir kita. Harusnya aku mengerti rasamu yang masih tertinggal di masa lalu. Aku memang bodoh."

Bagai plot twist, pernyataan Minghao berubah drastis hanya dalam hitungan menit. Dan itu mengejutkan Mingyu karena merasa kalimat Minghao barusan sangat bertolak belakang dengan kalimat yang didengarnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Bahu Mingyu mengendur. "Tidak. Jangan meminta maaf karena akulah yang salah di sini, dan kau adalah korbannya," jelasnya.

"Kau benar, rasaku memang masih tertinggal jauh di belakang. Dan sekarang, silakan keluarkan segala sumpah serapah serta kutukmu karena jelas, aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku hanya untuk pelarian saja. Selama ini, aku sudah cukup menderita dengan fakta bahwa Wonwoo berpacaran dengan Seungcheol; sahabatku sendiri. Aku ingin berubah, aku tak mau lagi terjebak dalam keputusasaan. Hingga saat itu kau datang dengan pengakuan cintamu. Jadi kupikir kau adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk melupakan Wonwoo. Sayangnya, tak pernah ada hal yang berjalan sesuai dengan ekspektasi. Rasaku tidak berubah, justru penyesalan menumpuk di dasar hatiku. Pernah aku berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu dan mengejar kembali cintaku. Tapi, bukankah semua itu terdengar jahat? Karena itulah aku memilih untuk bertahan di sisimu."

"Bertahan di sisiku dan menikamkan belatimu semakin dalam pada dadaku? Apakah itu maksud dari ucapanmu, Kim?"

Mingyu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti hatimu dengan cara meninggalkanmu. Kau sangat baik dan berhati hangat, aku tak bisa melakukannya," sanggah lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kau memang tidak meninggalkanku dan itu membuatku bahagia. Tapi itu tidak membuatku merasa dicintai, Gyu. Dan itu lebih menyesakkan bagiku."

"Sudah cukup dengan drama murahan ini, aku lelah bertahan. Aku menyerah," Minghao menatap Mingyu dalam. Walaupun yang ditatap masih berfokus pada jalanan, Minghao tahu, Mingyu sedang dalam mode paniknya.

"Berhenti di sini," titah Minghao yang membuat Mingyu harus menginjak pedal remnya mendadak dan menghentikan laju mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Dalam kondisi ini, keduanya bisa saling bersitatap dan bertukar kalimat lebih intens.

"Kejarlah cintamu, Gyu. Hentikan semua sandiwara ini atau kita berdua akan semakin terperosok jauh ke dalam luka hati. Aku akan berhenti mencintaimu sama seperti dirimu yang tak pernah mencintaiku. Aku akan berhenti menatapmu penuh harap sama seperti dirimu yang tak pernah sekalipun melihat ke arahku."

"T-tapi—" Kalimat Mingyu terpotong begitu Minghao membuka pintu mobil untuk turun kemudian menutupnya kasar.

Dari balik kaca gelap itu, Mingyu dapat melihat bagaimana merahnya mata Minghao yang sedang menahan tangis. Meski begitu, lelaki berkebangsaan China itu tetap berusaha untuk menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Pergilah, kejar cintamu." Bibir Minghao bergerak pelan diikuti isyarat dari tangannya yang meminta Mingyu untuk pergi.

Mingyu paham, dan meski diliputi oleh rasa bersalah, ia tetap menginjak pedal gas di sisi kanan kakinya. Melajukan mobilnya kencang meninggalkan Minghao yang menangis tersedu-sedu di belakang sana dan sesegera mungkin pergi menuju rumah Wonwoo.

"Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan rasa sakitmu, Hao."

*

"Wonwoo," panggil Seungcheol lirih begitu Wonwoo turun dari mobilnya. Lelaki bermata rubah itu sontak menatap sang kekasih.

"Ya, hyung?"

Wonwoo memandang bingung ke arah Seungcheol. Pasalnya lelaki itu tak kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya dan membuat Wonwoo menunggu.

"Apakah ada yang hyung ingin katakan? Kalau tidak, aku akan segera masuk," tanya Wonwoo memastikan.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Seungcheol menahan pergelangan Wonwoo, mempertemukan manik keduanya dalam diam.

Lagi-lagi, Seungcheol tak bisa berkata. Rasa egois membuat lelaki bermata bulat itu ragu aan keputusannya sendiri.

"A-aku..."

 _Tin_

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Suara klakson terdengar bersamaan dengan keluarnya pernyataan sepihak dari bibir Seungcheol. Mingyu datang di saat yang entah tepat atau tidak. Situasinya bertambah rumit saat Mingyu keluar dengan tergesa dan menghampiri Wonwoo yang baru saja kehiangan separuh nyawanya.

Seungcheol? Jangan tanya bagaimana raut wajah lelaki itu, rahangnya mengeras dan alisnya menukik tajam. Namun tak lama kemudian senyum cerah menggantikan raut wajahnya.

"Hai, Mingyu. Lama tidak bertemu."

Satu sapaan dan takdir seolah mempermainkan ketiganya. Wonwoo semakin kebingungan dengan sikap Seungcheol. Jelas-jelas Mingyu kini berada di sisinya, tepat di hadapan Seungcheol. Wonwoo ingat betul bagaimana hebatnya pertarungan dua lelaki yang memperebutkannya 2 tahun lalu. Dan lihat apa yang Seungcheol lakukan di pertemuan pertamanya dengan Mingyu setelah pertarungan hebat mereka.

 _Ini salah,_ pikir Wonwoo.

"Seungcheol-hyung, jangan bermain-main. Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi, dan juga sapaan itu?," tanya Wonwoo serius —ia butuh kejelasan.

Mingyu yang baru datang dan tidak mengerti dengan situasi rumit ini hanya diam. Memilih untuk menyimak sejenak pembicaraan dari pasangan di hadapannya.

Seungcheol tertawa renyah. "Apakah ucapanku tadi masih belum cukup jelas? A K U I N G I N M E N G A K H I R I H U B U N G A N K I T A," ujar Seungcheol penuh penekanan disertai seringai mengerikan di akhir kalimat.

Mendengar itu, Wonwoo menggeleng lemah. Seungcheol yang ia kenal bukanlah orang kejam seperti ini. Lelaki bermata bulat itu bahkan tak pernah berani membentak Wonwoo sebelumnya.

"Kubilang jangan bermain-main, hyung!," teriak Wonwoo keras.

"Tidakkah kau bisa melihat wajah seriusku, hah?" Nada Seungcheol seolah menantang di setiap katanya.

Wonwoo tak paham. Baru tadi ia pergi bersama Seungcheol yang baik hati dan penyayang, tapi kini tak ada Seungcheol yang baik hati lagi. Wonwoo menatap sang kekasih nanar, hatinya tercabik melihat bagaimana obsidian yang biasa menatapnya lembut kini tengah menatapnya tajam penuh intimidasi. Lelaki bertubuh kurus itu ingin menangis dan berteriak namun tidak bisa. Logikanya masih cukup waras mengingatkan Wonwoo untuk tidak menangisi bajingan macam Seungcheol —itu yang dipikirkan Wonwoo.

Sempat beradu tatapan, tangan Wonwoo bergerak menutup pintu mobil Seungcheol keras. Masa bodoh dengan umpatan dari sang pemilik, Wonwoo tidak peduli.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini. Pergilah sejauh mungkin dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Lupakan aku, anggap 2 tahun yang lalu dan hari-hari lainnya tak pernah terjadi. Kau tak perlu ragu karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. DASAR PEMBOHONG ULUNG! BAJINGAN! KEPARAT! ENYAH KAU DARI HADAPANKU!," teriak Wonwoo keras mengabaikan keadaan sekitar dan fakta bahwa tetangganya mungkin saja terganggu dengan teriakan itu. Wonwoo hanya ingin melepaskan semuanya, karena hatinya benar-benar sakit. Ia merasa dikhianati. Ia merasa usahanya selama ini sia-sia.

Wonwoo pikir Seungcheol adalah pelabuhan yang tepat bagi cintanya. Di masa lalu pun, Seungcheol adalah pribadi yang begitu hangat dan perhatian padanya. Malah Wonwoo sering merasa Seungcheol adalah kekasihnya dan bukannya Mingyu. Hingga waktu terus berjalan dan ia sadar, Seungcheol mencintainya. Wonwoo terpekur, ia mencintai Mingyu —saat itu pun keduanya masih terikat, tapi... Entah kenapa Wonwoo tak ingin menyia-nyiakan cinta Seungcheol. Lelaki itu terlalu baik.

Sampai tiba waktu dimana perkelahian hebat terjadi di antara Mingyu dan Seungcheol di auditorium sekolah. Wonwoo melihatnya, bagaimana Mingyu melayangkan pukulan keras yang membuat Seungcheol tersungkur dengan wajah babak belurnya. Wonwoo di masa lalu berlari melerai keduanya. Berteriak histeris mengumpati sang kekasih —Mingyu— yang begitu tega terhadap Seungcheol; sahabatnya sendiri. Di mata Wonwoo, Mingyu adalah bajingan.

"Kita akhiri sampai di sini, kau brengsek!" Kata Wonwoo saat itu. Dan boom! Semuanya berubah. Status di antara ketiganya berubah. Wonwoo yang menjadi kekasih Seungcheol, dan Mingyu yang menjadi musuh dari pasangan itu.

Namun siapa sangka pilihan Wonwoo di masa lalu justru membawa bencana lain di masa depan? Wonwoo telah membuat kesalahan. Dan ia menyesal. Sangat.

Tanpa berniat membalas umpatan sang mantan, Seungcheol melajukan mobilnya kencang. Meninggalkan sosok Wonwoo yang kini terisak lirih dengan tubuh bergetar. Ya, sekuat apa pun lelaki kurus itu, tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa hatinya tersakiti.

 _Hiks Hiks..._

Mingyu menatap nanar mobil Seungcheol dan Wonwoo bergantian. Ada sedikit kebingungan dalam otaknya mengingat rentetan peristiwa yang barusan terjadi. Terlalu mengejutkan sehingga Mingyu tak mampu mencernanya dengan baik. Tapi persetan dengan semua itu, saat ini hanya tersisa Wonwoo dan Mingyu —berdua saja. Ditemani suara parau dari racauan Wonwoo, Mingyu berusaha untuk tetap bersikap normal.

"Err— apa kau baik-baik saja?" Mingyu bertanya memecah keheningan. Yang ditanya justru menatap Mingyu dengan intens. Seketika yang lebih dibuat gelagapan.

Mata sembab, rambut berantakan, serta kulit pucat Wonwoo sungguh Mingyu rindukan. Jujur saja, ada sengatan kecil di dada kirinya kala melihat sosok kurus itu menangis. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba atau perintah pun Mingyu mengambil langkah mendekat. Melebarkan kedua tangannya kemudian menarik tubuh kecil Wonwoo untuk masuk ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

" _Gwenchana_...," bisik Mingyu tepat di sisi telinga Wonwoo. Tangan besarnya bergerak mengusak surai hitam sang submisif.

 _Begitu nyaman,_ pikir Wonwoo.

Di otak Wonwoo, dunia ini terasa seperti sebuah game FPS. Ia tak tahu darimana musuh akan menyerang, ia juga tak mengerti bagaimana strategi musuh untuk bersembunyi dan menyerangnya. Semua berjalan dengan penuh kejutan, sehingga mau tak mau Wonwoo harus selalu waspada. Meski begitu, terkadang ia mendapat serangan tak terduga dari musuh yang datang entah darimana. Wonwoo pun mati tertembak musuh tanpa menyadari segala persiapannya selama ini telah sia-sia.

Begitu pula hidupnya. Baik Seungcheol maupun Mingyu, mereka memiliki kejutan masing-masing yang tidak Wonwoo mengerti. Sampai sekarang, Wonwoo masih tak paham. Seharusnya saat ini ia tengah berada di pelukan Seungcheol, bukannya Mingyu. Seharusnya ia merasa sedih karena Seungcheol telah mencampakkannya —memang ia sempat sedih. Tapi dengan pelukan hangat yang kini dirasakanna, Wonwoo tak jadi bersedih. Seolah seluruh kekecewaan dan penyesalannya menguap begitu saja ketika Mingyu ada di sisinya. Memberinya kekuatan terbaik di saat terburuknya. Wonwoo merasa nyaman seperti di rumah. Wonwoo...

Ia ingin pulang ke rumahnya yang sebenarnya.

*

Kita hidup dari kesalahan di masa lalu. Mereka menyempurnakan kita.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Happy 2nd Anniversary,_ Mingyu!" Wonwoo berseru riang dengan balon-balon berbentuk hati di genggamannya.

Mingyu yang baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya jadi kembali fresh begitu Wonwoo menampakkan diri di depan gerbang, tak lupa dengan wajah imut dan cerianya.

" _Happy 2nd Anniversary too_ , Wonwoo," ujar Mingyu lembut sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan kecupan di pucuk kepala sang kekasih lalu memeluknya erat seakan tak ada hari esok.

Wonwoo tersipu malu, pipinya bersemu merah. Ia Rasanya baru kemarin ia menangis di pelukan pria tinggi ini karena dicampakkan sang mantan. Namun lihat sekarang, semua telah berubah. Wonwoo tak lagi bersedih karena ia telah menemukan rumahnya kembali. Ia tak perlu hidup dalam penyesalan lagi karena ia telah memiliki Mingyu yang akan selalu berkata 'You did well, Babe' setiap waktunya. Untuk kali ini, Wonwoo ingin berbahagia sekali lagi. Ia akan belajar dari masa lalu. Ia tak akan menjadi ceroboh dan berpikiran pendek. Karena sungguh, meninggalkan Mingyu adalah keputusan terburuknya.

" _I love you."_ _"I love you too._ "

*

Seorang lelaki berkulit pucat dengan masker serta topi hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya tampak terduduk aneh di salah satu bangku dekat Fakultas Kedokteran Pledis University. Dengan seringai anehnya, ia menyesap _iced americano_ di tangannya.

"Jika pahit yang kurasakan ini adalah manis bagimu, maka tak apa lidahku kelu merasakannya. Bahkan semua rasa bencimu terhadapku belum cukup untuk menebus kebodohanku di masa lalu. Jadi Jeon Wonwoo, biarkan diriku menjadi musuh abadimu. _Even so, you're still here, right on my heart._ "

 **END.**


End file.
